A computer network, often simply referred to as a network, is a group of interconnected computers, servers and devices that facilitates communication among users and allows users to share resources. Adapters (may also be referred to as network interface cards), switches, and other devices are typically used during network communication for reading and writing data at mass storage devices.
In conventional networks, switch hardware typically has the intelligence to route frames. Servers and switches are typically implemented and deployed in separate hardware devices. With software defined networks, the trend is to diminish reliance on just hardware based switches for reducing costs and improving efficiency. Continuous efforts are being made to improve network communication.